Maleficent (Once Upon a Time)
Maleficent (sometimes nicknamed Mal) is a recurring villain in the ABC show Once Upon a Time and the mother of Lilith "Lily" Page. She was the tertiary and final antagonist of Season 1 and one of the three main antagonists for the second half of Season 4, along with Rumplestiltskin and Isaac, and presumably an anti-hero/anti-villain of Season 5. She was the leader of the Queens of Darkness back in the Enchanted Forest, but upon her resurrection in the present day, she shared the role with Rumplestiltskin, AKA Mr. Gold. Maleficent is regarded as the most dangerous and darkest member of the Queens of Darkness and Gold's top ally until she sensed betrayal and left his team. She is played by Kristin Bauer van Straten. History Many years ago, Maleficent was bested by Sleeping Beauty. Years later, Maleficent inflicts Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Aurora, with the Sleeping Curse, putting both the princess and her kingdom into a thorn-adorned ruin. The reason and circumstances for this currently remain unknown. She transforms Prince Phillip into a beast and banishes him to a far away land, Mulan's kingdom, so that he is incapable of reaching Aurora. Before the Curse Regina, a vengeful Queen, is angry to see what a fantastic rider her nemesis and stepdaughter Snow White has become and grows frustrated with Rumplestiltskin's magic lessons because they appear to be getting her nowhere in terms of revenge. He finds her reading Maleficent's spell book and teleports her to a flaming tree which Maleficent once burned while in dragon form; her breath burned so hot that the tree is still ablaze. Regina, seeking a new teacher, finds Maleficent in her Forbidden Fortress, but she's surprised to see that she's become a washed-up has-been villain who's grown disenchanted with the idea of revenge, which she now sees as a pointless pursuit since Briar Rose, a woman she put under a sleeping curse, was woken up by King Stefan and his true love's kiss so immediately. Regina leaves, greatly disappointed, but soon returns when she learns that Briar Rose's daughter Aurora is getting married. She tells the dark sorceress that this is a reason to get up and fight back against the heroes' happy ending; however, Maleficent reveals that she's lost the ability to turn into a dragon. Regina decides to help her get her fire back and takes her to the flaming tree. Maleficent inhales the fire and King Stefan soon attacks, capturing both villains at first when Maleficent is temporarily unable to change. It is quickly learned that inhaling the fire was a success, for Maleficent transforms into a mighty dragon and quashes his men, before heading to Aurora's palace and putting the princess under a sleeping curse right before her wedding. Regina is inspired by the dragon witch, but returns to Rumplestiltskin nonetheless, happy with his teaching methods after all. She has now decided that she doesn't want to kill Snow White, but rather make her suffering eternal. After receiving anonymous instruction to come to the Forbidden Fortress, Ursula and Cruella have a stand off with Maleficent, who insists that she did not invite them and warns them to leave. But before things get too heated, Rumplestiltskin reveals himself to be the one who gathered the girls in promise of a happy ending. He tells them of a plan to retrieve the Dark Curse, which requires the three witches special skills. Maleficent and the other two agree, so they head to the location where the curse is kept. After Cruella successfully gets them past the first obstacle, Maleficent takes her turn and absorbs dragon fire that's guarding the curse with her staff. After Ursula grabs the curse, Rumple takes it and leaves the three women to die at the hands of the Chernabog, an ancient demon that guards the curse. Trapped in the room with the demon that seeks the heart with the darkest potential, Maleficent comes up with a plan for the three of them to escape. After realizing she's the one with the darkest potential, Maleficent distracts the Chernabog while Cruella and Ursula escape. She fights off the beast as long as she can, but when she thinks she's been abandoned she gives up. However, Ursula grabs her just in time and takes her to safety. Some time either before or after that, a man, Will Scarlet joins the Merry Men, he convinces Robin Hood and the rest of the band of thieves to steal from Maleficent's Forbidden Fortress, as rumors say there is a mass amount of gold stored there. Robin, at first, is reluctant, as he knows that Maleficent is a powerful sorceress, but Will has it on good authority that the witch shall be vacant from the palace, and Robin eventually concedes. The Merry Men later break into Maleficent's castle and steal the gold, however, whilst there, Will also steals a Looking Glass. When the men are later celebrating around a fire, Maleficent uses her magic to project her voice and make strong winds overcome them; she tells them to keep the gold, if they must, as it is useless, but to return the other treasure they stole, for although its power is alluring, it shall only bring them misery. Will, despite having stolen this other treasure, doesn't fess up, and later uses the Looking Glass to transport himself and his true love Anastasia to Wonderland When Belle, working as Rumplestiltskin's maid, is out doing the laundry, she becomes distracted by a small dalmatian which she follows as it runs away. She eventually loses before someone grabs her from behind, kidnapping her. When looking for his maid, Rumple receives a message from a sand dollar which depicts a captive Belle; she tells him that he has to meet with her kidnappers and give them his magic gauntlet in exchange for her life. He later arrives at the a cliff with the magic gauntlet that points to a person's greatest weakness, and he meets who he expects to meet: Maleficent. As powerful as she is, Rumple begins strangling her with magic, catching her off-guard, however, she is able to surprise him by malevolently pointing out that she's not alone, and he stops attempting to strangle her when a pair of tentacles begin choking Belle. The sea witch Ursula reveals that she is there too, and then so does Cruella De Vil, much to Rumple's shock. He is hesitant about handing the gauntlet over, but when Ursula begins strangling Belle with her tentacles, he quickly tosses it over to Cruella, who explains that they shall use it to point to their enemies' weaknesses and then they shall be the victors. Rumple leaves with Belle whilst the self-proclaimed Queens of Darkness leave with the gauntlet, only to have Rumple corner them later and steal it back with ease. Maleficent snaps that they'd made a deal, but Rumple points out that it was a ransom, not a deal, and so he can have it back if he wants to. The Queens lament their loss, and Cruella points out that the game is rigged and that the villains never win. They suggest that Rumple join then so that they can change the game together, but he refuses, saying that he wins and he wins alone. In order to punish Snow White, the Evil Queen trades Maleficent the Dark Curse, which has been created by Rumplestiltskin, in exchange for Maleficent's Sleeping Curse. Some time after, Prince Charming makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin in order to retrieve his mother's ring. He must conceal a bottle of true love encased in a protective egg inside a great beast. Maleficent enjoys a quiet moment in her home sitting on a throne in the middle of a great hall when Prince Charming suddenly appears with his sword to Maleficent's throat. Maleficent thrusts Charming back with a magical blast and reveals that she is “the beast.” She then magically blows out all of the candles in the room. Shrouded in darkness, Charming tells the witch to show herself, and slowly she reveals herself as the monstrous, fire-breathing dragon. A battle ensues, with Prince Charming finally forcing the egg down Maleficent's throat. His work done, Charming leaps through a stained glass window, diving into the waters far below. Later, after Maleficent is defeated, she retires and lives with a black unicorn, until the day the Evil Queen comes back to her. Frustrated at the failure of the Sleeping Curse, which was broken by true love's kiss, the Queen desires the dark curse once more, but Maleficent refuses, proclaiming that they made a deal and that the curse's recipe is her own now. She keeps the curse held in the orb of her staff, and when she refuses to willingly hand it over, the Queen challenges her to a magic spar. The Queen draws fire from the fireplace, and Maleficent jumps away. Regina throws a fireball at Maleficent, who uses her staff to protrude a magic shield and block the scorching flames. The Queen then collects all the weapons from the room and sets them in Maleficent's direction, but in hearing a neigh from the unicorn, changes them and directs them at the pet instead. Maleficent jumps in front to intervene, blocking the weapons, but the Queen drops the overhanging chandelier above Maleficent, who then is tied up with the metal of it and then thrown into the wall. She believes she will be killed, but the Queen states she would never do that since Maleficent is her only friend. Free to get the curse's recipe from her friendly-rival's clutches, the Queen is warned of the curse's dangers and of how it would leave a void in her, but she takes this all in stride and leaves. Snow and Charming return from their honeymoon to find everyone in their castle under some sort of sleeping curse, and the culprit is soon revealed as Maleficent, who's come to make a deal with the two royals along with Cruella and Ursula: they want to go with them to the Tree of Wisdom, which only answers the questions of the most valiant heroes, so that they can figure out a way to stop Regina's Dark Curse. Snow and Charming agree to go with them, begrudgingly, but begin to have their doubts when Maleficent slaughters good soldiers who stand in their way; as such, they take off in the middle of the night when the self-named "Queens of Darkness" are sleeping, and they find the tree by themselves. However, when they ask it a question, it repels them, and the three villains soon catch up and realize that the reason it didn't answer them is because Snow is pregnant and, being a product of true love, their baby has potential for great darkness as well as a great good. The trip is deemed useless and the separate parties part ways, but Maleficent later revisits Snow in the middle of the night and reveals to her that she's pregnant as well, which is why it's so important to her that this curse be stopped. She wishes to join forces with Snow, but Snow declines, refusing to delve into darkness while trying to protect her child for she believes that there is a better way of doing things. She vows that she will never be like Maleficent. After the Curse When the Evil Queen casts the curse, the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest, including Maleficent, are engulfed and transported to a world without magic. After the Dark Curse takes effect, Maleficent becomes trapped in her dragon form and is imprisoned in a cave under the clock tower in the town of Storybrooke. The cave has magical properties that allow Maleficent to regenerate even after she has been killed due to Regina implanting a "fail-safe" that can be used to destroy all of Storybrooke, which Maleficent is supposed to guard from intruders. After the Savior's son, Henry, falls under a Sleeping Curse, Emma Swan and Henry's adoptive mother, Regina Mills seek a way to break the curse. They go to Mr. Gold for an answer, and he states long ago he hid a potion inside a beast's body. The potion will revive Henry, but he requests Emma must be the one to retrieve it by defeating the beast. In order to retrieve the same bottle of true love implanted inside of her by Prince Charming, Emma must face Maleficent. Quickly realizing she's not much good with a sword, she drops her father's weapon and draws her gun. She fires at the dragon, but the bullets seem unable to penetrate the beast's scaly hide. Emma runs, ducking behind a large pillar of rock. The dragon circles around, landing on a nearby outcropping to get a better angle of attack. But the outcropping crumbles and the dragon plummets into the darkness. Emma peers over the edge, but sees no sign of Maleficent. Suddenly, the dragon flies upward, the gust from its great wings knocking her back as it spots her. She fires her gun again, desperately, but all it seems to do is make the beast angrier. The dragon turns on her when she hurls the sword into its throat. The sword starts a chain reaction and an explosion engulfs the dragon, destroying it. As cinders blow around the cavern and smoke wafts amongst a giant pile of ash, Emma spots the golden egg containing the love potion, and gets her hands on it, at last. After the Dark Curse is lifted and so is the protection spell cast by Cora over a corner of the fairytale land, that froze all of its inhabitants in time, Prince Phillip and his valiant aid, Mulan, are able to resume their quest to find Princess Aurora, who, much like her mother, has been put under a sleeping curse by the dreaded Maleficent. Phillip awakens her with a kiss, and Aurora wakes up to find the land ravaged. Phillip tells her of a safe haven they must get to, and Aurora asks if the haven is to keep them safe from Maleficent, to which he replies they no longer have to worry about her. When Regina has plans to enact the curse's fail-safe and wipe out Storybrooke along with its inhabitants, she invokes the help of Captain Hook who accompanies her down the library's elevator where they enter the caves beneath. Hook begins to wonder what Regina meant when she said the place is guarded, and Regina reveals that an old friend, meaning Maleficent, is doing so, explaining that a spell put in place around the caves sustains her in whatever state she's in. Hook then wonders why it's a two man job to receive the trigger, and Regina reveals that she needs him as a distraction, before bushing him off a cliff. Hook lands with his life as atoms begin to form together to create a skeletal creature and a discrepant nightgown that bellows spine-chilling shrieks: Maleficent. She attempts to attack Hook who tries to engage in small talk with the creature, not being sure how to fight back, as Regina retrieves her fail-safe trigger. Eventually, Hook is rescued by Greg and Tamara, however, it is unknown how they defeated Maleficent. After the Second Curse Season 3 When Peter Pan arrives in Storybrooke and casts his own Dark Curse upon all of it's citizens, Emma Swan and Henry Mills leave the town for New York to avoid it's affects. They're given new memories by Regina before the Evil Queen undoes the curse with her powerful magic and sends everyone still in the town back to the Enchanted Forest to avoid Pan's new one. A year later, Emma is happily living in New York with Henry when Captain Hook, who managed to cross realms and track down Emma, approaches her with a potion that will help return her memories. Emma believes him to be crazy at first, but eventually she trusts him and drinks the potion. Her true memories are thus returned and she begins remembering her life, including the time she fought and killed Maleficent in her dragon form. Season 4 After arriving in Storybrooke, Cruella and Ursula head to Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer under the pretense of wanting a new hood ornament for Cruella's car, when in fact they want to steal a totem of Maleficent's in aid of her resurrection; they are successful. However, they are pulled over by Emma and Charming, the latter of which finds the totem and takes it, realizing what the two villainesses are up to and deciding to head with Snow down to the mines in order to steal Maleficent's ashes to nullify the revival. As they soon learn, this was all a part of Cruella and Ursula's plan, and Cruella takes a small knife and cuts into the hands of the two heroes: the totem was unneeded, but the blood of the people who wronged Maleficent most is very useful indeed. It is dropped onto the ashes, and Maleficent rises once and for all. Maleficent decides to spare the Charmings, for she has far greater suffering planned for them. The three Queens of Darkness - together again - head to the town's woods. Maleficent completes the totem and shakes it with a pained look on her face, revealing it to have been a rattle intended for the baby she lost at the hands of the Charmings. Regina approaches the Queens of Darkness late at night and says that she wishes to join them in whatever it is they're doing in Storybrooke. Maleficent is happy to be reunited with her old friend, but she and her associates decide to test just how soft Regina's gotten over recent years with a game of "Don't Be A Hero", which involves Cruella parking her car on an active train track. Regina poofs them out of there, making her the loser. Hilariously, Mal is forced to pay a necklace to Cruella, as she had lost the bet on Regina to Cruella. Maleficent insists to the others that she's just a little rusty, and the former Evil Queen suggests that they go out and find some real trouble. The next day, she meets with Snow and Charming to tell them that the Queens are hiding something powerful... but she doesn't know what it is yet, while Maleficent meets up with Rumplestiltskin and comments on both the interesting nature of his plan and the fact that Regina has no reason to suspect his involvement in anything. Regina goes on to learn that Maleficent is searching for the Author, like her, and reports back to the Charmings, along with Emma and Hook, that they're planning to shift the entire balance so that villains get happy endings and heroes don't. Emma insists on helping Regina on her undercover operation and follows her on her next night out, protesting when she is made to kidnap Pinocchio. However, Regina soon ditches Emma and makes sure she can't be tracked, being taken to a cabin in the woods where Rumplestiltskin - now reunited with his dagger - is being stashed away. She is shocked, and, in order to learn more about the Author, the Dark One proceeds to turn young Pinocchio back into the man he once was: August W. Booth. While questioning August, he tells Rumplestiltskin that he has information on the author hidden in his trailer. While Rumple is gone, Maleficent and the others keep watch over their prisoner. As they wait, Regina dozes off, but awakens startled, leading Maleficent to ask if she needs something to help her sleep better. Ursula spots something and excuses herself for a walk. Rumple returns and reveals he stole magic from the nuns that will temporarily reverse any spell cast; he uses it on August which temporarily turns him back into a puppet, however, it keeps his "built in lie detector", which means his nose will grow if he lies. After some torture, August finally admits that the sorcerer is trapped behind a door, but he claims not to know where it is, although there's a storybook page illustrating it. Rumple, Maleficent and Regina check the sorcerer's mansion for the door, leaving Cruella to guard August, but they find out that it isn't there. As they head back to the cabin, Cruella pulls up and reveals that Ursula betrayed them and August was rescued. She later places an extremely powerful sleeping curse on the entire town of Storybrooke, save for those who have already been subjected to one. When Gold finds out that Regina lied to them about the storybook picture of the door (the one housing the Author), Maleficent strikes her with a sleeping spell, allowing Gold to use his threat of Zelena to manipulate Regina. It is revealed that Maleficent as a dragon had laid a child of her own in the Enchanted Forest, which was then stolen by Snow White and Prince Charming as an egg, and although they promised to return it, the Sorcerer's Apprentice revealed that, in order for their child to be pure, they had to transfer the darkness into Maleficent's child, and they could not return it to her. The egg was sucked into the ritual portal and transported to the real world, as Maleficent found out when Rumple showed her. She became more determined than ever to find her child, now revealed to be Lilith. She is also quite sure that she (Maleficent) is the only member of the Queens that Gold truly needs to help him, and is convinced that, while she is more than fine working with Cruella and Ursula, they are merely a means to an end and that it is herself and Gold that will complete the mission - to find their own happy endings by forcing the author to rewrite the story so that all villains win and the heroes lose. Mal later stands in the middle of the road as Cruella is driving by, stopping her, and demanding to know what Cruella and Ursula did with Lily, her child, as they both fell through the portal with the egg. Cruella reveals that the two villains simply left Lily and the egg to die in the forest. Enraged, Mal promises Cruella that her death will last "for days", and transforms into the dragon. However, Cruella uses her animal magic on Maleficent, forcing her to stop and become docile. Cruella orders Mal to take a nap, and the dragon does so unwillingly. With Ursula redeemed and Cruella now killed off by Emma through Gold's manipulation, Maleficent is the last remaining Queen of Darkness. She then bursts into Granny's diner, where the heroes are meeting, and explains that she knew Gold was planning to betray her, just as he had orchestrated Cruella's demise. Although she has still not forgiven the heroes who wronged her and is still considered to be a villain, she asks Emma to find her daughter, Lilith. Agreeing to assist them as long as they get her what she wants, she gains control of Regina's office, guarding Belle's heart for Regina to go and find Mal's daughter with Emma. Snow and Charming attempt to apologize to her as she sits behind Regina's desk, but she states that her daughter is the one they should be apologizing to, stating if she, Maleficent, cannot forgive them, then her daughter most certainly will not. Gold, now her enemy, attempts to get into the office to regain the heart but is blocked by Maleficent's magic. While talking to her, he has Will Scarlet sneak in through the window and take the heart. She merely glares at him. Lily arrives, and Maleficent attempts to talk up her now-adult daughter, but Lily only wants revenge, and thinks of Mal as a "pushover" for being unable to stop the pair from stealing her. Mal retorts that she did everything in her power to help, and now no longer cares about revenge, but only wants to focus on the present with her daughter, but Lily walks away, only wanting revenge. Mal seeks out Snow and Charming, stating she only wants her daughter found. While driving in the car, they encounter Lily as a dragon, and Mal gets out of the car, determinedly walking up to Lily, as she believes she can calm her rage. Lily injures Snow and nearly kills her with fire, but transforms back. Mal, still determined and calm, chats with her daughter, who thought she wouldn't be such an open mother and would instead be a "scary dragon b*tch". Finally, Lily accepts to stay with her mother despite her own darkness. Mal, still being a villain, states that she doesn't mind a little darkness, and says she can teach her daughter all about being a "scary dragon b*tch". Upon Isaac writing his new story, it is unknown what Maleficent's role was within the story, as she did not appear within the finale. After the story is reversed to normal, Emma Swan asks Lily about her plans within Storybrooke, and she replies that she wants to know who her father was, as Maleficent herself does not remember: she had an affair with him as a dragon ages ago, and what happened in dragon form stayed in dragon form. It is unknown whether or not she will remain on the heroes' side, as she has not made the transition from villain to hero like Regina or Hook. It is possible she will join her daughter in the quest to find her daughter's father. Notes *Maleficent becomes the final antagonist of the first season after Regina begins helping the heroes and (in both worlds) the final boss. Maleficent is also the one who gave Regina the curse. *Maleficent does not seem very confident in her allies' abilities, and believes only she can help Gold get what he wants - if he'll give her what she wants in return. *Maleficent is considered the evilest of the Queens as stated by the episode of "Unforgiven". *Maleficent is the last remaining Queen of Darkness in the arc. *Initially, she and Rumple are considered to be the main antagonists of the season. But in "Lily", she betrays Rumple after sensing that he will do the same to her and from this moment on Rumple and Isaac are the main antagonists. Videos Once Upon a Time - Ursula, Maleficent and Cruella de Vil Meet Once Upon a Time 4x14 - Maleficent Tells Snow White that she's Pregnant Maleficent "Mother to Mother, Have Mercy" (Once Upon A Time S4E17) Once Upon a Time 4x14 - Cruella and Ursula Resurrect Maleficent Gallery Queens4x13.png 412QueensOfDarkness.jpg qod ouat.jpg Maleficent,_ursula_and_curella_5.jpg 413SnowPregnant.png|The Queens of Darkness with Snow White and Prince Charming Maleficent,_ursula_and_curella_1.jpg Once_Upon_A_Time_S04E14_1080p_1733.jpg Maleficent_414.png Regina_with_the_Queens_of_Darkness.png|Regina poses as a double-agent for the Queens of Darkness Mal416.png Category:Once Upon A Time Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Witches Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Dragons Category:Revived Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Villainesses Category:Recurring villain Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Partners in Crime Category:Destroyers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Parents Category:Maternal Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Undead Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Anti-Villain Category:Teleporters Category:Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Clawed Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Enforcer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Right-Hand